


Code Red

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Fluffy Husbands, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Oh and Also, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher Marc Anciel, Teacher Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, Zoom calls, its not mentioned but he's the english teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ummmm Smut
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: anonymous





	Code Red

The hand on the back of his neck held him gently in place, his nose pressed against his boyfriend’s groin as he groaned helplessly around the thick girth in his mouth, wanting to suck it to hardness and  _ finally _ get the lay he was promised hours ago.

The constant vibrations from the plug in his ass were not helping his attempts at remaining silent. The only thing he could do was lap at the cock’s circumcised head and swallow it down as far as he could. And if Nathaniel thought he was being too quiet the redhead would ramp up the vibrations to a dizzying speed, and Marc would have no choice but to gag himself on the other to keep the rest of the Zoom call from hearing his helpless sounds.

The plug was heavy enough that it constantly felt like it was going to fall out - it’s size kept it from doing so but the pressure on his rim still made Marc instinctively clamp down on the device, unintentionally laying it right upon his prostate, evicting a dry sob from Marc’s lips - muffled by the large intruder in his mouth.

How long had he been sitting here? It was around 1 when Nath started his lecture, but Marc had nothing that could tell time that he could access without alerting the students, so he remained where he was and continued to warm his husband’s cock.

  
  
  


Nathaniel smiled as he waved to the last group of students as they logged off of the meeting, tapping his foot impatiently all the while. Once the last stragglers had left he rushed to file his report and turn off his monitor before shoving his chair away from the desk, exposing the beautiful wreck that was his husband to his hungry eyes. The ravenette’s hair was mussed and dry drool and tears caked his face.

Pulling the other into his lab he held the remote up, scanning Marc’s face for any sign of distress “Do you need to tell me anything honey?”

When a weak croak was all that fell from the others lips Nathaniel reached for the bottle on his desk, holding it up to the writer and carefully pouring some into his open mouth. After a few moments the bottle was empty and Marc was clearing his throat.

“Red.”

Instantly Nathaniel slammed his finger on the stop button on the remote, tossing it carelessly somewhere in the office, and the plug was pulled from Marc’s body.

Nathaniel asked question after question, trying to determine where the scene went wrong.

“-abe, Babe, babe, BABE!” The redhead looked up “I’m fine honey, it was just a bit too long for me.” A sheepish smile tugged onto his face, “We can keep going after a nap maybe?”

Nathaniel returned the smile, “Of course love.”

Carefully scooping the writer into his arms, Nathaniel began the slow trek to their bedroom. When he got there he set Marc on the bed and quickly busied himself with cleaning the other and changing them both into more comfortable clothes.

Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Marc’s waist, “I love you baby.”

“Love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might claim this, one day, when I summon the courage. Until then feel free to judge me in the comments lmao


End file.
